1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical power receptacle, in particular, to an electrical power receptacle which is rotatable and concealable.
2. Description of Related Art
With the present continuous development of modern society, more and more electronic devices are utilized in public. To operate the electronic devices, electrical power supplies are required to drive the electronic devices. Generally speaking, each electronic device requires at least one power cable for connecting to an electrical socket to receive public electrical power. Thus, as a variety of electronic devices require their own power cables for connecting to electrical sockets, the plurality of power cables extending out from their own main body to the electrical sockets causes the operating platform and the use of space to be in a mass and not tidy.
In addition, standard electrical extension outlets, connected to the public electrical power distribution system, are usually arbitrarily placed on the ground anywhere. In general, by utilizing the conventional electrical extension outlets, users are required to adjust positions, e.g. bending or walking to be close to the location which placed the conventional electrical extension outlets, for completing the action to plug an electrical plug into any one of the outlets. As such, the conventional electrical power outlets are not comfort in use and lacking the degree of convenience of use.